


Flying on Broken Wings

by celestial_seraphim



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 01:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_seraphim/pseuds/celestial_seraphim
Summary: The Sith Empire as a whole is in turmoil as their former leader Master Xehanort has chosen to defect and form his own empire bent on taking control. Escaping the abuse on word of his old master's frightening plan, Vanitas fled still an apprentice. With the formation of the mysterious empire, Jedi and Sith are forced to forge an unsteady alliance against a common foe. Wanting to walk his own path and end the old man himself, Vanitas sets out on his own journey, staying away from Jedi or anyone as much as possible, but fate has something else in store.





	Flying on Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tad bit of lightsaber violence towards the end

The neutral space station was at its peak high traffic time: ships going in and out, people bustling about. Vanitas could tell just from the sheer volume of stomping feet and the whole place was so fucking loud. Despite that, he still tried to enjoy his meal in peace: amber eyes glinting up at anyone who stared for too long. The Sith and Jedi had a tentative alliance right now, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still looked down upon as “Sith scum.” After all he had been through, and he still got treated like this. Hard to believe the Jedi could still be so full of themselves with their light sticks up their asses while a whole other empire was attempting to take over everything. That was the driving force behind this alliance, yet they still acted like they were soooo above the Sith. Vanitas idly adjusted the armor around his jaw, looking into his soup with a rather bored expression. It was nice to be on his own: no master, just him, but gods were these stations boring sometimes. As he gathered information, all he had been doing today was wandering around and eating.

Vanitas furrowed his brows when he sensed a sudden disturbance like the force was knocking on his head saying “hello, something is happening.” With a sigh, he glanced up, instantly wrinkling his nose. Some bright-eyed Jedi bitch was staring right at him with the biggest blue eyes. From the tiny braid that rested against his neck, he had to be only a Padawan who probably got separated from his Master. At first, he simply shrugged, rather used to being stared at. He probably had never seen a Sith before and was staring out of curiosity. However, when Vanitas looked up again, the little bitch was even closer, standing right by his table. Oh great, what did he want?

              “Don’t you have a Master or someone you should be with?” Vanitas finally asked, putting down his spoon. Might as well humor him or he’d keep staring.

              “S-sorry! It’s just..I don’t get to meet Siths very often. My master’s kinda..strict about that. I’m Ventus by the way, but you can call me Ven! A Jedi padawan.” He took the slight nod from Vanitas as an invitation and happily sat down across from him.

              “Seems to be common. You Jedis with your whole ‘must shut down any emotion’ drabble. It’s almost like this alliance between us doesn’t exist.” Vanitas visibly rolled his eyes when he sat down. Guess there was no escaping this one. With a sigh, he adjusted the cowl neck his long-sleeved shirt. Still, if a padawan was interested in learning about Sith..maybe there was some hope. “I’m Vanitas. Guess I’m still technically recognized as an apprentice, but I aim to become a master all on my own.” Why the fuck was he telling him this? He owed this little shit nothing. But..it was nice to talk to someone…

              “You don’t have a master? I thought it worked sort of the same way with Siths?” Ventus cocked his head to the side much like a puppy would.

              “That is a story I’d rather not get into, thanks. But yes, I don’t have a master, not anymore. It’s just me.” Vanitas glared as he could tell those blue eyes were glancing over the scars by his lips and nose. “Anyway, who’s your master? Anyone I would know?”

              “Oh! He’s Master Eraqus. Him and my friends Terra and Aqua were busy with something, so I decided to just wander around.” That glare alone made Ventus immediately look elsewhere.

Vanitas nearly spat out his drink at the mention of _that_ name. He had heard it from his old master’s mouth many times but always with disdain. If there was any hyper light Jedi he could name off, Eraqus would be one of them. He absolutely despised the Sith. “Are you fucking serious? If he sees you’re talking to me, he’s probably gonna kill me.”

              “Don’t worry! If anything, he’d send Terra and Aqua to look for me, and they’re cool,” Ventus assured with a giggle.

              “There is nothing funny about this, asshole. I’m not looking to piss off an old Jedi fuck like Eraqus.” Vanitas’ yellow eyes were practically glowing, crossing his arms in a pout.

              “Your eyes are so cool! Is that a common thing for Sith to have yellow eyes?”

This little prick..was he purposefully trying to change the subject. Right now, Vanitas should just stand up and walk away, but he simply sighed. “Yeah, it’s common. It’s a Sith trait basically with being aligned with the dark side or whatever: power and emotions that’s the Sith way, inner power and manipulating the force to your will. Doesn’t have to be inherently bad.”

              “Oh, I don’t think it’s bad at all. I find it really interesting: the different philosophies. I mean, Jedi can become corrupt just as the Sith can.” Ventus’ eyes widened at the bit of information. Finally, he was able to just sit down with a Sith and learn things.

              “VEN!”

Ventus visibly jumped at the shout while Vanitas curiously leaned to the side to see a blue haired Jedi stomping over towards them. The look on her face was enough to make Vanitas want to bolt. He watched as she promptly grabbed his shoulder with an icy glare trained right at Vanitas.

              “What would Master Eraqus say? You’re lucky I found you and not him. You can’t just sneak off like that. This is a big station. And you.” Her eyes analyzed Vanitas. He could feel the push of her presence alone, making him slump in his seat. “What were you doing with Ven?”

Vanitas was surprised she didn’t hiss “Sith” in that sentence. “Hey, I was just minding my own business when blondie walked up and started talking to me. I have nothing to do with this. In fact, as soon as he mentioned Eraqus I was about to leave.”

              “Hm, that name strikes fear in a Sith, doesn’t it?” Ventus pouted as he reluctantly stood up and stood by Aqua.

              “More like disgust really. In any case, I’m done with my lunch, and I’ll be going.” Vanitas groaned to himself at that look on Ventus’ face, deciding to do a little bow to him. “Nice talk. Bye.”

* * *

 

The rest of the week at the station went by as Vanitas expected it to. He gained some information he was looking for mostly pertaining to Xehanort’s lackeys and their locations. His next goal would be to go to the Jedi home world, as much as he loathed that idea, and go about plans from there. Things were..actually starting to come together besides avoiding any assassination attempts. The final day he would be there, Vanitas was strolling down the station halls aimlessly. He was mostly bored and looking for something to do before leaving. The force around him suddenly shot through him like a dagger, causing him to nearly double over. What..something was happening. Just as his senses were going crazy, the floor and walls began to shake. Screams and the sound of..explosions? echoed from down below in the main hub. Vanitas grit his teeth as he grabbed the hilt of his lightsaber, ready to go at a moment’s notice. Fuck this. As soon as he noticed Scala soldiers, he booked it for his ship. In a flash of red, the blade of his lightsaber shot out, meeting the head of one soldier who stood in his way. With one swipe, the head came clean off. Vanitas didn’t skip a beat as he kept on sprinting towards the hangar. Anyone else who got in his way was quickly knocked away with a few force blasts with his fist.

Seeing his ship just a few feet away now made him feel lighter already, quickening his pace as the cockpit door slid open. Just as he was about to hop in, an all too familiar voice made him freeze and nearly fall over.

              “Hey, wait!! Vanitas!” The grip he had on his lightsaber was enough to break the thing in half as he painstakingly turned his head to see none other than Ventus followed by Aqua and another Jedi…Terra was it? “The station is under attack by Scala!”

              “No shit. I was totally booking it for my ship for no goddamn reason. What do you want?” With a sigh, Vanitas hopped back down, still keeping his lightsaber out and ready.

              “Well, our ship got totally decimated during the initial attack. Um..we can’t find Master Eraqus..could we possibly leave with you. We’re at least acquaintances.”

By the look on Terra and Aqua’s faces, Vanitas definitely wouldn’t have been their first pick to hitch a ride from. Vanitas almost started cackling at the sorry state they were in. Why should he? He owed the Jedi nothing, being treated like dirt at the bottom of their boots, but..from the look on Ventus’ face, no wasn’t going to be an answer.

              “Ughhhhhh, fine! You freeloaders can get in the back. I’m fucking out of here.”  
Vanitas gave them merely a few seconds to get in before the doors suddenly closed and the engine roared to life. Cursing to himself, he took off as soon as it was inches off the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off of the knights of the fallen empire old republic game as inspiration.  
> I just love Sith Vanitas so much ;;  
> This'll be a one shot for now, but may turn into a multi-chapter later  
> Enjoy!


End file.
